Jellal ate the Cake
by Konan-dono
Summary: He glanced down at his empty plate; which unfortunately, was the key evidence, and the ticket to his final moments. Jellal Fernandes, had just eaten Erza Scarlet's cake.


A/N: This is my first Fairy Tail fic, please review! >:D It would really help me seeing as I tried to make the characters as close to canon as possible. Oh, and please do not think that she is actually trying to kill him and that's she's a crazy phsyco. This is a playful moment...!

Oh, and...

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. All rights and whatnot go to their respectful owners. Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I'm not making any money off of this.

* * *

Erza Scarlet gave a long, deep stare as she looked at the contents of the Fairy Tail refrigerator. Apples, juice, rice, pasta, sushi, beer...

What could possibly be missing?

_Her strawberry cake._

Yes, cake; Erza's first love. The red haired Mage has loved the fluffy goodness of the dessert ever since she was a child, and usually, the Titania was very strict about her cake and its whereabouts. Not even the closest of her friends were allowed to savor a crumb of it.

Unfortunately for Erza, she has yet to reunite with her love for the past three weeks. Due to recent events and just the guild in general, Erza had decided a couple days ago that she was going to complete a few S- class missions to increase her funds, pay her rent at Fairy Hills, and contribute to the guild funds as well.

Although the gruesome missions that she took left her tired and rendered her incapable to fight for the moment. Nothing a relaxing bath couldn't fix, but there was something else that could momentarily aid to her needs. Not an item nor an activity, but a food, her beloved strawberry cake. The treat that the Titania could indulge herself in and forget about the hardships in life; and instead focus more on the positives, and how to enjoy life.

But now, _it was gone._ Snatched from under her sight after her hopes were set oh so high. Erza was not happy, not happy at all.

"Who..." she growled furiously, gripping onto the fridge handle with her rising anger.

"WHO ATE MY CAKE?!"

The Titania re-quipped quickly into her purgatory armor upon seeing this horrible crime scene. The sweet dessert that she had been looking forward to after completing her frustrating missions, was eaten by an imbecile, who apparently wanted to lose a limb.

Makarov quietly took a step outside after hearing that someone had eaten Erza's cake, again. The Master didn't want to be involved with the brawl that was about to erupt, especially seeing how the Fairy Tail line of compensation bills was long enough.

Meanwhile, Jellal Fernandes was located at a table isolated from most of the Fairy Tail mages. He looked at his childhood friend, and gazed at her softly.

"Who knew that Erza had a soft spot for cake..." he thought to himself as he took the last bite of the creamy, fluffy dessert he just so happened to be eating. The man was about to get up and place the frosted covered plate in the kitchen where it could be washed and put away, just as he heard her loudly accuse the dragon slayer of the 'crime' that was committed.

"Nastu..." Erza said firmly, crossing her arms and shutting her eyes.

"Did you eat my cake?"

"Nope, sorry." he replied nervously, trying his best to avoid the Titania's wrath.

"Gray?"

"Nope."

"Lucy?!"

"It wasn't me!"

"HAPPY?!"

"Only if it were fish flavored."

"Cake..?" Jellal thought to himself in horror as he sweat-dropped immensely. He glanced down at his empty plate; which unfortunately, was the key evidence, and the ticket to final moments.

Jellal Fernandes, had just eaten Erza Scarlet's cake.

Erza Scarlet's cake.

Jellal, visiting the guild on behalf of the promise he made to Erza, wasn't sure of how things worked in this guild, but he was soon going to find out what would happen when you eat the cake belonging to the strongest woman in Fairy Tail.

As he scrambled to dispose of the frosted covered plate, the blue haired man was spotted within a second of the disposal. Before he knew it, he was caught by the collar and yanked towards a very familiar face.

"Ohh?" Erza said playfully, gripping onto Jellal's collar with increased force.

"So it was you..."

"E-Erza, I'm sorry! I didn't know it was your cake!"

"Didn't know it was my cake? I put a sign!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't see it."

Erza lightened up after hearing her childhood friend apologize. Maybe he really didn't know it was hers... or was this all just a prank to get her like this? The woman knew that Jellal wasn't one for pranks though... 'Oh well.' she thought. 'Every crime has their punishments.

"Jellal." said Erza, looking at the man with forgiveness.

"Yes?"

"You have 5 seconds."

"5 seconds for what exactly?"

"5."

"4."

"Wait, Erza! For what?"

"3."

"2."

"Erza...?"

"1."

"Erza?

"0."

"E-"

And that was the last word that Jellal had the chance to say before he was forced to run for his life. The Titania raced towards the blue haired man, chasing him throughout the guild in an attempt to punish him for eating her cake. Poor Jellal. Not only did this spark a rumble throughout the guild, now he had to run for dear life from the red haired woman. However, despite all of this, Jellal was thankful that they could have a moment like this; he wasn't sure if they would be able to have a normal conversation after all that had happened. It just goes to show you, that anything is can happen...

* * *

"Ultear?" asked a curious Meredy, eating half a slice of a pink covered dessert.

"Yes?"

Meredy took another bite of the cake she was eating.

"Where'd you get this cake from?"

"Oh, that." Ultear mentioned, taking a bite of her half of the cake as well.

"I found it in the fridge in the guild."

"Are you sure it's okay if we eat it? What if it belonged to someone..."

"Oh, I know who it belonged to." laughed the black haired woman, taking another bite of her strawberry cake.

"Poor Jellal though... He's much too easy a target!"


End file.
